sbf31fandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon: The Return of Mew
Total Pokemon: The Return of Mew is a story (originally a film) created by Andrew Laspesa (TheUncommonSBF), based on the shows Total Pokemon Island and Total Pokemon Emerald.The story takes place after Total Pokemon Emerald and involves the old producer of Total Pokemon, Mew, returning to seek revenge on Shaymin. The story also acts as a gap between the 2nd and 3rd seasons of Total Pokemon. The movie was projected to premiere in mid-2014. In June 2016, it was announced that a revised version of the film's script written in 2016 would be released over the summer, with the film increasingly more likely to never be made as a film. The story was released on DeviantArt on October 10th 2016. Plot Not much is known about the movie yet, except for the fact it takes place after Total Pokemon Emerald and leads into the 3rd season. Mew will return and force the TPE campers into a Hunger Games-esque deadly game, while Shaymin recruits the TPI campers to help him defeat Mew. Mew will be the main villain, and Mewtwo, as well as several Mega Evolutions will appear in the movie. Production The concept of a movie based on SBF's ''Total Pokemon ''series was thought of in mid-2012, around the same time the gimmick of Total Pokemon Emerald was conceived. The inclusion of the Hunger Games-esque death game between the TPE cast was incorporated into the basic plotline in early 2013, when SBF decided to make TPE a filler season for the upcoming 3rd season of Total Pokemon. The teaser trailer hinting at Mew's involvement as the main antagonist was released the week after the TPE finale on March 30, 2014. Scripting of the movie took place between March-April 2014. Several characters from SBF's previous Pokemon series Life of a PokeFamily will cameo in the film: the Delibird reporter will have a major role as Mewtwo's assistant, and will start a new trend in SBF's Pokemon shows as being the only character to make an appearance in every show, as well as Gallade, Quagsire, Slowking, & Politoed making cameos throughout the film. The characters of Machop, Buneary, Umbreon, Espeon, & Swinub from SBF's upcoming Pokemon shows Reeling In The PokeYears, Theory of Eeveelution, & Swinub Vs. Food also have small cameos in the film. The writing process was completed in April 2014, with the animation process being completed by August. As more and more production problems occured afterwards, the film was shelved in mid-2015 after SBF's channel was hit with copyright strikes. In June 2016 it was announced that the film would instead be released as a screenplay online, with a revised version of the original script being released in summer 2016. This was done due to SBF's time making Pokemon shows more than likely ending soon, and if he decides to continue on with the 3rd season of Total Pokemon in the future, he wants to go straight in and not worry about the movie. So the story will fill the gap between seasons 2 and 3, and show the fate of the season 2 characters. Whether or not the film will ever be made in its original form is unknown. Trailers The teaser trailer for the movie debuted on March 30th, 2014. Trivia *This will be the 1st instance in the Total Pokemon series where the 3D models from Pokemon X and Y will be used, as opposed to the sprites from the Gen 3-5 games in the previous 2 seasons. However, this is a one time thing, as Season 3 will switch back to using sprites. *The movie marks the 1st appearance of the Total Pokemon Island cast since the Season 1 finale. *This movie marks the 1st appearance of Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. *This movie will mark the beginning of a new trend for SBF's Pokemon shows/movies of which the character of Delibird (previously the news anchorman from Life of a PokeFamily) will make some sort of an appearance in every Pokemon show going forward. In this movie, he is the assistant of the Producer Mewtwo. *The characters of Gallade, Quagsire, Delibird, Slowking & Quagsire from SBF's short-lived show Life of a PokeFamily have cameos in the movie, with Delibird having a major role as Mewtwo's assistant. Umbreon & Espeon from Theory of Eeveelution, Swinub from Swinub Vs. Food, & Machop & Buneary from Reeling In The PokeYears make cameos in the opening shot of the film as a "sneak peek" for their upcoming shows. Category:Movies Category:Total Pokemon Category:Stories